


Tapes of the Lost

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement of Agony AU Extras [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: A collection of tapes made by all sorts of employees and tagalongs that Henry and the others may or may not have heard during their time in the studio.





	Tapes of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So, with this addition, there is now 50 works in the Agony AU. So for all of you who’ve enjoyed this series, since this makes most sense with the series behind it for context, here’s a little gift of sorts. Something not overly angsty, and it even turned out funny in some places.  
> Some of these use a few characters that haven’t formally appeared in the series yet, but I couldn’t resist. Some tapes are random, while others are more plot stuff. These are in no particular order to when they were recorded, which covers a few years. Some of my editing went a little off along the way, so it's best to consider it a representation of audio distortion.
> 
> (Formerly considered a part of the main series, added solely to Extras for flow reasons)

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious by how they acted, Fletcher and Clark are brothers.


End file.
